Pup Pup Ouch Chapter 3
Chapter 3: Forest Problems Snowdrop and Duke chased Ryder as he drove towards The Lookout. As he got to The Lookout, he parked his ATV in the garage, and went to the upper part of The Lookout. Snowdrop and Duke got to The Lookout within a few minutes after Ryder had entered. When they got there, they gasped. "The Lookout! Oh my gosh!" Snowdrop said in awe. "This is amazing!" Duke agreed as the stared at the building too. They were impressed. Meanwhile, the pups got Ryder's call. "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" Ryder's voice said through the pup tags. "Ryder needs us!" The pups all said before running to the elevator. As they did however, Snowdrop and Duke noticed them running towards them. "Quick! Hide!" Duke exclaimed, before he and Snowdrop jumped behind some bushes. "Hey, who were those pups?" Rubble asked. "We don't know," the other pups replied. Soon, they all made it to the elevator. Well, almost everyone. "Hey, where's Marshall?" Skye asked, looking around. "Look out!" Marshall cried out before he tripped over the frizzbee on the ground and flew into the elevator. "Made it!" Marshall said as the pups laughed. The elevator then went up, the pups got into their Pup Packs and hats, and after the elevator went up some more, the elevator doors opened, the pups jumped out, and got into their respective positions. "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase exclaimed. Ryder pushed the red button on his Pup Pad, showing the TV screen, which showed the situation. "Thanks for coming pups. We have an emergency. Katie and Callie were on a walk in the woods, but their path got blocked by a snake!" Ryder said a the screen showed the situation. The pups gasped. "Couldn't Katie and Callie walk around the snake?" Skye asked. "No Skye. The pathway is too narrow to go around the snake, and the snake is a rattlesnake. Rattlesnakes are venomous, so we need to be extra careful!" Ryder replied. He then used his pup pad to the pup icons he needed. "Marshall, I need you to use your medical kit to help Katie and Callie in case they get bite by the snake," Ryder said. "I'm fired up!" Marshall exclaimed. Ryder slide his finger across his Pup Pad to Chase's icon. "Chase, I need you to use your cones to help hikers to stay away from the area while we handle the snake," Ryder told him. "Chase is on the case!" Chase said. Ryder then slide his finger across his Pup Pad until he got to Snowflake's icon. "Snowflake, I need you to use your locating scanner to find the best path out of the forest and away from the snake," Ryder instructed. "Leave no rock, tree, or clue unseen!" Snowflake said. Finally, Ryder slid his finger across his Pup Pad again, until getting to Skye's icon. "And Skye, I need you to use your helicopter to help us out of the forest, and make sure we follow Snowflake's scanner to get out safely!" Ryder told the pup. "Ruff! Ruff! Let's take to the skies!" Skye said doing a back-flip. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed. The pups howled as Ryder ran to the metal pole and slides down it. Marshall, Chase, Skye, and Snowflake all slid down the slide to their rigs. Once they got in them, they drove off with Ryder over the bridge, and towards the forest.